The Cycle End
by IJ-TheDegrassian12
Summary: Taunting going on at school is stressing Fiona. Slowly she becoming, more and more depressed. But when a certain dark haired boy steps into the picture and saves her, will he cause her more heart ache, or fix everything. Start on the journey with Eli and Fiona from eighth grade, and up. Sequel.


The Cycle End

"Here we go again." Fiona muttered as Owen and 'his crew' shouted insults at her. All Owen did was make fun of her everyday and she was getting tired of it. Maybe one day, she'd react.

"Yeah, your name is stupid! Fiona from Shrek? Your mom's a idiot!" Owen yelled to get her to respond.

"Maybe, she was watching Shrek, before she went into labor!" One of Owen's friend's, Fitz chimed in.

"Then her nose, oh, you have Pinocchio's nose!" Owen said laughing, as did everyone in the back. 'his crew'. Fiona's eyes swelled up with tears and when the bus hit a bump a tear trickled down.

"Hey! Why are you making fun of a girl Owen?" A kid named Eli said daring. Fiona was stunned, finally someone defended her to Owen. She looked at Eli a smile across her face glowing, he was across from her, but to busy looking at Owen for a response.

"Shut up Eli!" Owen said grinning playfully.

"No you shut up! You don't have respect for anyone, and I'm tired of hearing you the whole way home."

"Um… well it's none of your business, you probably like her!" Everyone in the back, well 'his crew' started "ooo" ing.

"Okay? Is that a diss? You're a idiotic punk. Leave her alone, you probably like her. You give her all this attention."

Owen blushed, as did Fiona, then she whispered,

"Thank you." To Eli.

Chapter Two

As the doors opened, Fiona got on the bus with confidence, her head up high her blue eyes shinning. She searched the bus for Eli's head and face. No sign of him.

A girl named Bianca part of 'his crew' pointed at Fiona, as she whispered in Fitz's ear. Fiona took a seat, and turned her head looking for Eli. Well it's the morning, she thought, maybe he got dropped off at school.

"You looking for your boyfriend?" Fitz yelled evilly from the back.

"Uck." Fiona grunted as she turned.

"Looks like Pinocchio has a mouth on her today. Too bad you boy Eli isn't here to save you. Huh?" Bianca also said devilishly.

"Just cause he defended me, doesn't mean he's my 'boy'" Fiona said sort of hushed.

"Huh? Your going to have to speak up Hon." Bianca said moving forward to where Fiona was sitting, Fitz followed. "Repeat." Bianca said in a low intimidating tone.

"I said, he's not my boyfriend." Fiona said intimidated, looking at the ground, never making eye contact.

"Oh really? Your right who-" Fitz interrupted Bianca.

"We heard he likes you." Fitz grinned, Bianca rolled her eyes then returned a grin too and nodded. Fiona rolled her eyes, and turned towards the window. Ew, Eli likes me? Fiona thought. He's not ugly, just awkward, all Goth and stuff. But after all he did defend me, maybe he deserved a chance.

"Are you deaf?" Fitz said eyebrows arched.

"Whatever. Let's go." Bianca said as the bus came to a halt, to let them enter the school.

"Hello!" Fitz yelled, practically in her ear. Fiona remained still.

"Fitz! Let's go! Leave Pinocchio alone!" Bianca shouted in the aisle way.

"Fine, Pinocchio don't answer." Fitz said getting up and joined Bianca.

Fiona walked down the hallway, secretly looking for Eli. He's not her type, but strangely she still wanted him to like her. There he was, sitting next to Clare Edwards. Since when did they know each other? Clare chomped down the rest of her pop-tart. Eli got up, as the bell rang. He pulled Clare up, and it took him quite an effort, and grabbed her backpack. He carried it all the way to her locker, and headed back to his.

Chapter Three

Fiona stuffed her backpack in her locker and grabbed her first hour supplies out.

"Look at Pinocchio!" Bianca pointed as 'his crew' laughed and cheered.

"Looks like Emo Eli, ain't here to save you." Owen glared at Fiona.

"Like, look at her!" Lea said another girl in 'his crew'. "Look at the Shrek Punk!" They all laughed like it was the funniest thing on earth.

"Are you guys going to keep standing here, talking to someone you claim to hate?" Eli said as 'his crew' split a part where he stood.

"Here Prince Charming comes again." Owen said rolling his eyes.

"Listen Owen, I'd rather be a Prince than a jerk, that makes fun of others to boost my self confidence."

"Whatever Emo guy." Owen said snickering. "Don't you cut yourself? Who are you to talk about self confidence?"

"Oh Emo? I'm Emo? Then you must be blind, cause my arms are clean." Eli took Fiona's books, and Fiona blushed.

"Of course." Bianca said as they all headed off for class.

"Do they make fun of you like that all the time?" Eli questioned. Fiona nodded. "Why don't you respond?"

"Their not worth my time." Fiona said slightly smiling, then looking at the ground, then Eli. As he smirked, letting it go lopsided.

Eli and Clare held hands and it dangled between them.

"I'm hungry!" Clare complained.

"It's okay. Were going to lunch right now." Eli said trying to calm her down.

"I know but-" Clare started but, got interrupted by Fiona's greeting.

"Hey Eli."

"Oh hey Fiona!" Eli smirked and glanced at Clare who rolled her eyes.

"What's up?" Fiona said catching Clare's look, and returning her eyes to the ground.

"Nothing, that jerk Owen mess with you again?"

"No, not real-" Clare stopped her,

"Can we, just please, enter the lunchroom first."

"She's hungry." Eli said smiling.

"Okay." Fiona grinned too.

"That's not the point." Clare said defensive.

"Alright, we'll enter the lunchroom. Your majesty." Eli bowed and kissed Clare's hand.

"You hilarious." Clare said entering the lunchroom and sitting down, Fiona and Eli followed.

Chapter Four

Kids laughed, cheered, shouted, and gossiped in the lunchroom. Most of the gossip seemed about Fiona, in her eyes. When she got up half the lunchroom, seemed to turn their heads. Fiona dumped a load of ranch, in her plate she loved ranch.

"Eli, can you please get me tater tots and, chips, maybe, even a cookie and, popsicle from Ala Cart. Please?" Clare said her bottom lip pushed out, practically begging.

"Of course." Eli said kissing her cheek, even though Clare had a burger, cookie, apples, and apple sauce. Packed from home.

"I'll come." Fiona volunteered, as she turned to 'his crew', they all stared devilishly. Lea even rolled her eyes at her as if she was staring first. Bianca looking at Fiona, whispered in Lea's ear. "Yup, I'm coming." Fiona turned, and started getting up.

"No, it's alright. Do you want anything?" Eli asked generously. Fiona sat back down.

"No thanks." Fiona quieted her voice. Eli whispered something in Clare's ear and she nodded.

Bianca and Lea rose out of their seats and, stood by the condiments. They had their final words and, Bianca returned to her seat. Lea dumped ketchup, ranch, mustard, and barbeque sauce in her plate. They all hit the tray plopping down. "This is disgusting." Lea mouthed out. She hummed, as she skipped back to her table.

"So, you and Eli are dating?" Fiona said to Clare, trying her best to start a conversation. Clare rolled her eyes a little.

"Um..ya."

"So, like, is he a good boyfriend?"

"The boy went into a ten minute food line for me, getting unnecessary. I wouldn 't now love if I said no."

"Ha ha, true." Fiona chuckled. She looked at Eli in the Ala Cart line, and he was a lready looking. He smiled and turned as if he got caught for an ultimate crime. Fiona smiled and Clare looked at her worriedly. Just then did, ketchup, ranch, mustard, barbeque sauce, and some other foul liquids and food pour all over her.

"Oops! I was aiming for the trash!" Lea spilled milk with other particles all over Fiona's hair. "I wasn't that far away though, was I?" She laughed evilly, and 'his crew' went wild, while she leapedmarrily away to her table. Before shouting, "Clean it up Pinocchio!"

Fiona stood there stunned. She didn't know whether she should genuinely get a napkins and a bottle of water, and wipe it off, or run away to the bathroom in tears. She chose to run to the bathroom, and of course, when she got up to run out in misery, the whole lunchrooom went wild. Laughing, and pointing, but 'his crew' were the most intimidating. Even Clare seemed to chuckle, and as Eli stepped out the line, attempting to chase after Fiona. Clare pointed selfishly to the line. Which meant she wanted him to go back in line.

Chapter Five

Eli shivered as he rang the doorbell. The snow glistened on the s idewalk, the snowflakes fell softly from above. Eli blew in the air, and his breath lingered in the air as a poof.

He rang the doorbell again.

"Fiona, it's me, Eli, open the door." He spoke as understanding as he could. Fiona opened the door slowly, and when she saw his face she quickened the speed of the door.

"What are you doing here?" Fiona opened the door, motioning for him to come in.

"I wanted to talk to you." He entered Fiona's ginormous condo.

"Okay, what's up?"

"First, are you okay? After all Lea's and Owen's crew and all?" he conceringly said.

"Yeah, I'm better, after crying for hours, and wondering why they're so mean to me. Yeah, I'm better."


End file.
